Existing envelope manufacturing machinery can create large numbers of envelopes at a rapid rate. Such machinery creates stacks of envelopes for subsequent packaging, shipping and processing. The envelopes are then shipped to a customer or end user which may add inserts into the envelopes, affix postage, and enter the envelopes into a mail or package delivery system. The envelope inserting and processing is typically carried out by automated envelope inserting machinery.
In order to ensure proper operation of the envelope inserting machinery, the envelopes processed by the machinery should be uniform and meet sufficient quality control standards. In particular, after their formation envelopes may be prone to absorbing moisture from the ambient air, which causes warping of the envelopes. The absorption of moisture and warping of the envelope over time is known as “propellering.” Propellering of the envelopes can cause the opposing corners of the envelopes to twist away from each other in the fashion of a propeller, which can cause the envelopes to be improperly fed into and/or improperly processed by the envelope inserting machinery. This can lead to jamming or malfunction of the envelope inserting machinery, which increases down time and lowers efficiency.
Most of the moisture absorbed by the envelopes takes place after formation and packaging of the envelopes, while the envelopes are in storage, being shipped, or awaiting insertion. Accordingly, as disclosed herein envelopes may be packaged together in a compressed state to reduce moisture, reduce warpage and ensure consistently flat envelopes.
In addition, difficulties can arise in stacking and storing the individual envelope packages. Accordingly there is a need for an improved system and method for packaging, storing and transporting packages of banded envelopes.